That Night
by Katiethecandycorn
Summary: "Maya, listen to me, I will always care about you. no matter what, you will always have me at hello." JOSHAYA
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **This story takes place after the episode "Girl Meets Tell-Tale-Tot" BTW I don't own Girl Meets World, even though I wish. :)**

Maya's pov

I cried. The minute I walked out of the Matthew's dooor I let the tears that i've been holding in ever since he spoke the words "you're too young" go. with every step i took i knew all i was doing was stepping on my heart. once i got home it got worse. i looked in the mirror and all i could see were bloodshot eyes and runny mascara. I headed to the kitchen wanting to pig out, maybe watch a couple romcoms, and have some Rocky Road. but then i saw a bottle of wine on the dining room table and practically dove for it. With no hesitation what so ever i poped the cork open and took a sip. It tasted dreadful. "Maybe, if i take enough sips i won't feel pain anymore." i chugged through that, threw the bottle across the room watching it shatter.

I wobbly walked to the kitchen looking for another bottle to drown my sorrows in. But I swear that i jumped when i heard that stupid bell ring. "Who the hell in their right mind would ring on a doorbell at 10:00 pm?" i dragged myself downstairs to the door and saw the person that i dreaded to see most: Josh.

Just dandy. "What do you want? Did Riley forget one of her earrings again? I swear that girl better sto-"

"Maya."

"Are you wasted?" he said with that stupidly cute voice of his.

"Why would you care Joshie-poo?" i said in an innocent tone.

"First of all, Maya i heard you crying when you left and chased you after you left. I wasnt sure if you went left or right on Hersh St. that's why i came late. Second of all kid-"

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Never call me that," i grumbled.

"Respected."

"Second of all: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU DRANK?"

He became blurry at "Respected." At that point, I just gave up and blacked out.

 **A/N Hey guys! I hope you liked the story and you are more than welcome to leave a review. BTW I DONT own any street called Hersh or any of the characters in this story. I'm so sorry that this is kinda short, im new at this stuff. I promise there will be another chapter VERY soon. Hugs,**

 **Katiethesweetunicorn**


	2. Chapter 2

H **ope y'all like this one! :)**

 **Chapter 2: What Happened?**

 **Maya's pov**

It felt like a hammer hit me in the head 80 times. The moment I woke up I just felt like dying. "What happened?" I found myself on the couch and turned to my left and saw pieces of glass by the door. I didn't even try to remember what happened. But I saw a sticky note on my coffee table and attempted to read and from what I could to piece together it said,

"Hope you're ok, come by when you're ready to talk." -Josh

What the fuck does Josh have to do with this?

"Oh my goodness baby girl, WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I'm fine mom, it's just a little headache, I'm not dying or anything."

"Well I hope your not baby, but you look like a mess, so it may be better if you just take a break and stay in today, ok hon?"

"Ok, Mom, love ya"

She left for work, thank god.

I rushed to my room, freshed up, and put on some sweats and a NYU sweatshirt that Mom gave me last year.

I ran to Josh's dorm and kept getting asked "where is the room 354 ma'am?" until i asked one of them, " what's going on in Room 354?"

A lost freshman said "Um, its this kinda convention thing were you meet new people, apparently, NYU treats us like preschoolers."

"Oh, thanks."

I finally found Josh's dorm and knocked. No one answered, so I opened the door and saw that Josh left a note for his roommate, Sam.

I decided to just wait, so I made myself comfy and sat on his bed and picked up one of his Rolling Stones magizines and read, until Josh opened the door with making out with some fresh-out-of-high-school-girl. He pulled away to put his keys in the bowl, then I just ran, I don't know where. I don't know to who, I just ran.

I kept hearing "Maya, Wait!"

The tears stang, everytime another streamed down my face.

 **Hey, its the one and only, Katie, and I really hope you guys liked this one. I absolutly LOVE when I see that someone favorited my story. Thanks so much. Hugs,**

 **Katiethesweetunicorn**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: You Don't Understand

 **Hope ya'll like it!**

 **Josh's pov (finally)**

That night when I saw Maya she was wasted, when she blacked out I brought her to her couch, and cleaned up the peices of glass by her door and I heard that voice of hers whisper: "Josh?"

"Um, yeah?"

"C'mon over here."

I sat by the foot of the couch.

"Maya, why are you drunk, you're only 14."

"hehe, booze heals me and makes me forget." she giggled.

"Heal from what, exactly?"

She sat up and said "From you Joshie. Boop." she touched my nose. "hehe" she kept giggling like a maniac.

"Maya."

"Hmmm?"

"Lis-"

"I know what that mouth of yours is going to say- "Maya you're to yooooounggggg" she said in a mocking voice.

"Well here's thing Josh, I am TIRED of you constantly jumping on my heart like a bounce house, do you even care about me? Do you ever look at me the same the way I look at you when you flash that smaile of yours?"

"Maya, I am only saying this because I know you will remeber none of this by tomorrow."

"Yadada, just say it already."

"Maya, listen to me, I will always care about you, no matter what, you will ALWAYS have me at hello. And when you smile, all I want to do is kiss you and never let go, every time I see you sad, all I want to do is hold you and feel you brethe on my chest, and know that you are safe with me. When you have good news, all I wish is that you would jump in my arms. We would spend our nights watching Netflix with my arms wrapped around you. For us to stay on the phone 'till 4 in the morning, talking about everything. But you know something Maya? Life is a bitch. No matter how bad you want something, life has to pull it farther away from you. But I promise you with everything in my heart that I will fight life for you, I need you, and no matter whatever life hits me with, I will make sure we will be in the deepest love possible and we WILL have that fairytale. But for now, life is going to be a mean bitch and I don't want you to wait for me. Go. Go have fun, life life, make mistakes, but I will NEVER stop loving you.

I wiped away her tears, looked away and wiped off mine.

 **Hey guys I know this is kinda back to the past, but I got messages saying that I should expalin what happened that night, so here it is, and this chapter actually brought me to tears, I hope it does for you too. I promise the next one will continue from chapter 2. I love reading y'all's reviews telling me that you love it. Those reviews are the ones that make me keep writing for you guys. Hugs,**

 **Katiethesweetunicorn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Only If You Knew**

 **Hey people! BTW this chapter takes off from Chapter 2. Hope Y'all like it!**

Josh's pov

Ash. Her name was Ash. It's not like I wanted it to happen, it's just that she dropped her compact mirror at the convetion place when I walked by.

"Oh, you dropped your mirror thingy."

"Ha, very funny, um-"

"Josh. The name's Josh."

"Well Josh," she stepped closer.

"For a college guy, you're pretty cute. "

She kissed me. I kissed her back. It's not that complicated. I brought her back to my dorm. The door was slighlty opened, but it was probaly just Sam running in for his papers.

Maya.

It was Maya.

I ran away from Ash trying to keep up with Maya, I finally caught up to her and pulled her arm to turn her around.

"Maya, it's not what you think"

"Oh well then Josh, what was it then? Did you loose something in her mouth?"

"It meant no-"

"You know what Josh? I don't even care what you were doing, how could I be so STUPID to come to you for help? So you can go back to that girl and swatch slaiva." She screamed.

I didn't hear a word come out of her mouth, all I could see was the hurt and anger in her eyes, and all I wanted to do was hold her, and tell her everything was going to be alright, but it took everything in me to just stand there and watch each tear stream down her face.

She ran off and I was there in the streets on New York City, were people fall in love, letting my only love slip away.

 **Hey there people! I really hope you enjoyed this one, because it took me a week, (even though it was short) to think of a good chapter. And here it is! I really hope you loved it as much as I did. Promise to write very soon. Peace out,**

 **Katiethesweetunicorn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Another One Bites The Dust**

 **Hey guys, hope you like this one :]**

 **Maya's pov**

"Would you like to go on a picnic with me Maya?"

"I would love to Levi"

"Great, I'll pick you up at 8:00-ish?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Bye Maya."

"Bye Levi."

I shut the door of my apartment.

AHHHHHHHHHH!

I rushed to Riley's place, told her everthing that happened between me and Josh, and told her about the wonderful Levi.

"Ok, I met him at Lola's Cafe, he bumped into me, and it just took off from there, we talked for 2 hours, sipping coffee, he is one of the funniest guys EVER, Sorry about this Riles, but I told him about the Josh thing before I told you."

"MAYA, I could care less about who you told, all that matters is that you're happy and you NEED to tell me more about "dreamy Levi," but first, we need to give you a casual makeover.

"Riley, the date is in an hour,"

"Don't worry hon, just give me 30 minutes, and he will be CHASING after you."

"Fine, I trust you."

She was working on my hair while I told her about Levi.

"And OH MY GOD, his EYES, his eyes are this light green that I could just stare into forever, and he is also one of the most caring people that I know, he volunteers at the pound every Saturday!"

"He sounds perfect Maya. Now, tell me how perfect I did." I walk to her mirror and there is a bandanna bow around my head, barley any makeup, and I look back at Riles and she's holding up a shirt that says #hashtag, a flannel sweater, and some shorts. The oufit was one of the most ME type of oufit I probaly would ever wear.

I hug her so tightly until I look at the clock "7:58, Thanks so much Riles, But I have to go home ASAP."

"Ok, good luck Maya."

I run home and I see Levi waiting at the door, so I decided to wing it.

"Um, hey there Levi."

He jumps and then turns around "oh my god Maya, you scared me."

"Sorry, I just came back from my friend's house."

"Well Miss Hart, may I escort you to Central Park for a magical night?"

"You sure can, Mr. Levi."

The date went perfectly. Until Levi's phone rang.

"WHAT? No, I'm not coming to get him! I'm in the middle of a date, Luke."

He halfed smiled at me.

"Ugh, fine." he hung up the phone.

He turned to me, "Um. Maya?"

"Yeah Levi?"

My stupid older brother, Sam, got drunk at a college party and his friend Luke just called me and said that I needed to take him back home, so he can sober up. I'm so sorry Maya, I know your probaly thinking that I'm a total lose-"

"Levi. It's fine, I get it, but I would like to come, cuz it wouuld be fun to carry a drunk dude home with you."

"Ha, I'll take that as a compliment."

"Now let's get to NYU before Sam starts wacking the crap out of a lamp."

When we got there, I realized that Sam, was Josh's roomate. And I was DEFINATLY not falling down that rabbit hole again. Just before we walked in I told Levi that his brother was Josh's roomate.

"Oh my gosh Maya, I'm so incredibly sorry, if I had known I would have never dragged you here. We can leave if you want, it's totally fine with me, whatever you feel comforatble with."

I saw the sencerity in his eyes, and that alone made me smile.

"You know what? I can't hide from Josh forever, so let's go in there and get your drunk brother out of there. Wow, I'd never thought I'd say that."

He chuckled. "Wow Maya, you're pretty badass, aren't you?"

"Call me Miss Badass." I laughed.

"You ready?"

He held my hand as we walked in.

There was everything you would expect at a college party, booze, hot guys, loud music.

"I'll be back ok?"

"Ok."

He left to go find his brother in all that chaos.

Then I saw him.

He was standing in a corner with a drink in his hand, looking around.

Then he saw me.

He and I both stood frozen, with our eyes locked on each other. Until I broke the stare and looked away. Next thing you know he was right in front of me.

"Maya. Look, that kiss, meant nothing to me."

"Why are you even telling me about this Josh? You found a girl and I found a guy."

"So you have a boyfriend now Maya?"

"Ugh, Josh, you're drunk"

"No I'm not." He showed me his cup, it had water in it.

"I only hold on to this cup so I can fit in."

"MAYA!" I heard a voice scream my name, thank god, it was Levi.

"I couldn't find him anywhere, he probaly took a cab home, let's go."

Josh just stood there watching Levi.

I looked to my left and saw that everyone was playing spin the bottle.

"Hey, since we only got half of our date done, why don't we finish it playing spin the bottle?"

"Maya, are you sure? Because the only lips I wa-"

I pulled him to the circle, plopped him down, and sat on his lap.

Josh followed and took a seat 1 person away from us.

"MY TURN!" I spun the bottle and it landed on me, which meant that I had to kiss Levi.

"Well what do you know?" I turned to him and kissed him, and to be honest, he is probaly one of the best kissers ever, and I loved every single second of it, until...

"OK BREAK IT UP YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS!" Josh screamed.

Levi stood up, "look dude, can you just leave us alone?"

Josh stood up, walked over to Levi, and punched him in the nose.

"OH MY GOD! LEVI ARE YOU OK?"

His nose was full of blood.

"WHAT THE HELL, JOSH?"

I took Levi home,

"hey levi?"

"Hmm?"

"I had one of the best nights, that i have had in a LONG time, but to be frank, I don't think I'm ready for a relatonship yet, I mean, I LITERLLY just saw the guy I was head over heels with PUNCH you! I mean, that really says something about my dating life. So I think I'm just gonna focus on me for now.

"Yeah, that punch made me think about stuff too, and I agree, we are young and we just need to focus on ourselves right now."

"But I hope we can hang out sometimes, you know, as friends."

"Thanks so much Levi." I hugged him real tight and said goodnight.

I got home, changed into some pjs and had a small emergancy dance party because I deserved it, and then someone knocked on my door, Josh was standing there holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey."

"Josh, I honestly dont have time for this." I started to close my door until he put his foot between it.

"Maya, I'm so sorry about what happened to your boy-"

"He's not my boyfriend, Josh."

He dropped the flowers, grabbed me by the hips and kissed me.

I, however, did NOT kiss him back.

I pulled away and slapped him.

"What in the WORLD are you doing Josh? One day you tell me I'm too young for you, the next you're trying to kiss me?"

Tears started to well up in my eyes. I stepped closer to him, "I did EVERYTHING to try to get you to like me back, you kept throwing me down for FOUR YEARS. I SPENT FOUR YEARS OF MY LIFE TRYING! Everytime you threw me down I tried again with a new tear in my heart, but NOTHING, AND I MEAN NOTHING, and fix what you done. I poked him in the chest. You, Josh Matthews, hurt me. YOU. I can't tell you how many times I have cried. I can't tell you how many times I wanted someone to be there for me. I hate you for making everyone whoever said that I would get my heart broken by you right. I hate you for making me CRY in front of you. I hate you.

Tears started to well up in his eyes too.

"Maya, you dont mean that."

"Goodnight Josh."

I gently closed the door and sat there, tear after tear run down my face.

 **I know what you're thinking, "Katie, why didnt they end up together? This was supposed to be a JOSHAYA STORY!" I know, i know, but i couldnt make everything happy and lovey-dovey, i had to spice things up, this took me 3 weeks to write and I rewrote this FIVE TIMES! And im actually really proud of myself, but I will write a new chapter soon. And I LOVE when you all leave me reviews like "I love it" or "its so good" so I would like to interact with you guys, and i'm gonna have a QOTC, that stands for "question of the chapter" so i can get to know you all a little bit. QOTC: whats ur fav tv show?**

 **Hugs,**  
 **Katiethesweetunicorn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I honestly don't even know what im gonna write about, im just gonna let my fingers fly across the keyboard. but i hope you like it :)**

 **Chapter 6: Hart**

 **Josh's Pov**

I didn't know what to do. When she closed the door I could hear her crying and htat alone made me feel like a douche.

"What the hell's wrong with me? Kissing my neice's best friend? getting jelous because she went on a date?"

I was so confused, thoughts kept running through my mind, and each one started with "why?"

I get it now, I HURT Maya. And now all I want to do is die.

How stupid am I? Do I even like her? Why is this happening?!

So I went over to Riley's house at 12:00 in the morning, woke up Riley, and told her everything that happened. Once again, I got slapped.

"OUCH!"

"I hope you know that your a dipwad, and don't expect any gifts for Christmas this year."

"What do I do Riley? You know her better than anyone else, I don't know what to do."

"Honsetly, I don't know what to do either, but you should just give her space and some time to process."

"Are you kidding me? Space? Riley, the first thing I'm doing tomorrow moring is apologizing and tellher everything. She deserves to know."

"What Josh? She deserves to know that the guy she used to love, loves her back? Are you kidding me? She's gonna forgive you and love you all over again? You want to see her get hurt again? No way. You are goinng to tell her everything that happened, yes. But you are not going to stay. Once everything is said and done, you are leaving and giving her the time and space she deserves."

"Now go and do the right thing." She pointed to the door.

I was on my way to Maya's.

She's right. You are not going to stall or do something stupid. You are going to give her the straight up truth.

I rang on her doorbell.

"Get away from me. I never want to see you face again Josh."

"Maya, please. You need to know what happened that night. I am only here to give you the 100% truth, nothing more, nothing less."

She hesitated before saying "fine."

We sat on her couch and I told her everything that happened and her expression thought the whole thing was shocked.

"Get out."

 **Hey guys I know this isn't my best but I really didn't have anything planned for this chapter so like i said, I just let my fingers fly off the keyboard. And yes, there will be JOSHAYA we just aren't quite there yet. and yes, i did change my username to Katiethecandycorn because i love canycorn and i just felt like it :) QOTC: what's ur fav candy? With love,**

 **Katiethecandycorn**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Lost**

 **Hey my fellow people! I know i haven't been writing latley, only because i've had the worst case of writer's block. Sorry 'bout that. :( But today im gonna try something a little bit different. Today there is going to be 3 povs. One for maya, one for josh, and one from me, the narrator. I really hope you love it as much as i do. :)**

 **Narrator's Pov**

It was a freezing day in NYC but Maya Hart was the one who was shaking the most. Not because of the weather, no. Because today was her first day at NYU.

"The Dean is going to hate me mom."

"You're gonna do fine today sweetheart. NYU is lucky to have an artist as talented as you."

The two were standing at the fornt of the addmissions office

"It's not the classes I'm worried about mom, it's everything else, guys, parties, sorrities, and trouble. I worked hard in high school to get OUT of trouble, and now I'm like a baby pig in a room full of wolves."

"Baby, you are so smart and talented, but sometimes you have to let loose."

"Ay mom, if you keep calling me "baby" I'm never gonna bring a guy home to you."

"Bye Honey!" she screamed as Maya set off.

 **Josh's pov**

I was so out of place, I got held back in Sophmore year at NYU and Maya never spoke to me again after that night.

I went to the addmission's office to drop off some papers until I saw a girl with long blue-ish green hair that looked so familier. I just had to ask.

"Excuse me, do I know you?"

"Oh god no." the girl said.

"Maya?"

She ran off.

 **Maya's Pov**

So what? I dyed my hair an ombre blue. Sue me.

I ran, even though I know I would see him eventually, I just needed to find my dorm and hide in there for a couple of years or so.

But I knew that Maya 2.0 wouldn't be afraid to talk to Josh. So I turned back around and there he was, with a wierd expression on his face.

"Hi there, I'm Maya and I belive we got off on the wrong foot."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! What will happen next? Leave some requests about how you would like it to turn out**. **XOXO,**

 **Katiethecandycorn :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Fresh**

 **So I think the next few chapters are definatily gonna be fantasic so lets get to it :)**

 **Maya's pov**

"I'm Josh Matthews"

"Well Josh, would you like to go out for coffee sometime?"

"It would be an honor Maya."

I gave a sneaky smile and walked away. I glanced back and saw him doing a victory dance. Yup, That's the Josh I know.

I went to my dorm and unpacked and went to down to the coffee shop and there he was, standing there with a tulip in his hand.

"Good evening Miss Hart"

'"Well hello to you too Josh"

"I hope it's not to much, I got kinda worried that you would hate it."

FASTFORWARD

We talked for hours and I leaned in, and oh god, it was everything that a girl could wish for, his lips were so soft and he tasted like love and lust.

 **its short, trust me i know, but next chapter will be amazing i just needed like a segway to chapter 8 Hugs,**

 **Katiethecandycorn :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**ok, this is going to be like 5 years later, they are living together an an apartment in New York, Maya's a middle school art teacher and Josh isHope you love it!**

 **Chapter 9: This can't be happening**

 **Josh's pov**

It was hot and steamy. Me and Maya were making out on the couch and honesly, it was the most passionate we have been in a long time since we graduated NYU.

I was stroking her hair until a piece of it came out.

She screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"WHY IS MY HAIR IN YOUR HAND?"

"oh my god Maya"

She took her blue hair from my hand and she was shaking.

"Oh my god, we need to go to the hospital Josh"

I grabbed my keys and we drove to the hospital, Maya couldn't stop gripping on to my hand.

"Maya, I don't get it, a peice of your hair fell out, what's the big deal?"

"Remember when I went to the doctor's to get my daily checkup, well they said something was wrong, and that they tranfered me over to a ocologist an-"

"Wait, an ocologist is a cancer doctor"

she started to cry

"They told me I had a hint of cancer in me and that if I took the proper medication, its possible that they could try to get rid of it."

"Why didn't you tell me Maya?" at this point we were already in the waiting room

A tear fell down her face "I was so scared josh, I didn't want you to feel what I was feeling."

"Maya, no matter how bad it is, I will always be by your side, ok?"

"Miss. Hart?" A doctor came to us.

"What? Am I gonna be ok?"

"We have some bad news."

 **AWW i rlly hoped you like it and i will continue, don't worry. Thanks for all the love,**

 **Katiethecandycorn**


	10. Chapter 10

**Let's get to it shall we?**

 **Chapter 10: Maybe**

 **Maya's pov**

"May I speak to you privatly Miss Hart?"

Josh immeadiatly stood up "I'm coming, she's my girlfriend, whatever news you have, we BOTH need to be informed."

"Josh. I'm gonna be fine, I'll be back." I wasn't even sure if when I came back I could even stay this strong.

"When were you informed that you had Leukemia?"

"Wait, Leukemia? My doctor told me nothing about which type it would be."

"Well, we got our lab results back and you must start chemo right away, or this can lead to a tumor."

He handed me a bunch of pamhlets, and when he did, all I could see was my hands shaking.

"Here are some support groups that we have in the hospital and directions to a wig shop downtown."

"What do you mean "wig shop"?

"Miss Hart, chemo was nessisary last week, but since we had this 'incedent' it is urgent that you start by tomorrow morning. I know this is alot to take in, but you have a great man out there for you, so I doubt that you will be lonley during this process."

"Thank you."

I saw Josh, pacing back and forth in the waiting room.

"Oh my god, Maya, what happened."

I was dumbstruck, and SO increadbly confused.

I dumped all the pamphlets on his lap.

"Chemo, Support group, How to deal with Leukemia?"

I cried. I honestly couldn't handle anaything anymore. My walls were crashing down on me, and everything that I have ever cared about just vanished in thin air.

Josh tried to be a fighter, he tried to stay strong, for me.

He looked me in the eyes.

Maya Hart, the girl I fell in love with, the girl who is one of the best fighters I know, YOU are going to win this, ok? You're gonna kick Leukemia's sorry ass. I know you will."

 **Hey hey hey! hope you loved this, i loved writing it. I'm gonna try something new, leave me some questions in the reviews and in the next chapter of Authors Note, i'll be happy to answer them!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Don't Look Now**

 **Maya's pov**

"I can stay if you want."

"No it's fine, I just need some alone time with Riles."

"Uncle Josh, I got it, plus its been FOREVER since me and Maya had some girl time."

"Ok, babe, I'll see you tonight." he gently closed the door

"I have to shave my hair off."

"Maya, stop it, the nurse said that you need it gone by tomorrow, so don't feel pressured to do anything."

"No, Riley, you don't get it, I was reading an article about how to deal with Leukimia, and they say to shave your head first beacuse that is the only control you will have throughout the whole procesess."

"Maya, you know I love you, but you are going crazy over this."

"To late?"

I grabbed the clippers under my pillow

"Let's do this thing"

I felt the blade slip across my head, peice by peice of my hair slowly falling to the bare ground.

I managed, but when I looked down at the blue mess of hair below me, I suddenly felt weak.

"Riley?" who was standing there dumbstruck

"Yeah Maya?"

I slowly bent down and with a quivering hand picked up a piece and held it up to her face.

"Is this my hair?"

"Maya, calm down, please don't freak, you know I love you with or without hair.

I turned to the mirror and saw a girl, that was too scared.

"You look so beautiful baby." I heard a soft voice behind me.

"Mom?"

My mother was standing there with tears and one of the biggest smiles on her face.

"I'm so sorry baby girl,when I heard I tried to book a flight and then-"

"Knock knock." I heard Josh say

"Mom, Riley, do you mind?"

"Not at all Maya"

They walked out.

"May I come in my little princess?"

"I don't want you to see me like this Josh."

"Too late, I'm coming i-"

He saw my head.

"I knew it, just leave. You hate it. I hate it. I hate it, I hate it."

He dropped his Italian food (my fav) and walked over to me.

"I don't know anymore Josh." I could barely say under all my tears

"I know you hate it. I won't blame you if you want to break up with the "cancer girl"

"Maya, look at me." he said in a soft whisper and lifted my chin up to reach his eyes.

"I love you ok? No matter if you are wearing zebra skin or a pink tutu, you are always going to be my number one. The one who's smile will still give me butterflies, the one who I love to feel lay with me and knowing that your safe with me, the one who I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Speaking about that,"

He kneeled down and pulled out a ring

"oh my god, no, no, no, this is not real right now."

"Maya Hart will you marry me?"

 **hey hey hey my loves! I really enjoyed writing this and i watched like a million movies and binge-watched a bunch of shows to put together this chapter. Anyways, you guys asked questions last chapter so here are the answers:**

 **Maybe i will write a Lucaya story, depends, but i fell in this hole of joshaya so it'll be hard to shift to another ship. thx for asking GMWlover123 :)**

 **This is for that guest who said "NO WHY you are is messed up man!"**

 **sorry, but thats just my writing technique ^_^**

 **And to all the guests i couldn't pm Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Smile today my loves :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey hey hey my fellow humans! I rlly hope you like this chapter**

 **Chapter 12: I mean it**

 **Maya's pov**

"No."

I didn't know. I didn't. I didn't know anything at this point.

He just looked at me with this look, god, I just wanted to run.

"Wait, did you just say no?" he said in this voice that was barely a whisper, but the words were screaming in my mind.

Crap, here come the tears. Maya don't cry. Don't. Don't.

I felt a trickle of water from my eye go down and hit my leg.

"Josh, your doing this because you think I'm gonna die."

"I'm not some type of "Make A Wish" kid."

"Maya."

"Josh, I love you so much, but if I marry you, and I die, I can't even process the feeling that I would have to put you through. I just can't."

I wasn't even sure if he could hear what I was saying through all the tears that kept falling down my face.

"Maya. When we have wrinkles on our faces and we're sitting on our rocking chairs someday, I'll remind you how stupid this conversation will be because in the end, we had it all."

He wiped away my tears with his thumb and placed a soft and sweet kiss on my forehead.

He stood up, and left the room.

There I was, in my bed, with an IV tube in my arm, thinking about how my life became an MTV show.

 **Something short but one of my favs for ya'll. Love you all,**

 **Katie**


	13. Chapter 13

**13: I'm sorry**

 **hey guys i'm super sorry but i can't contine you writing anymore, it's just that i have no more passion for this story like i used to and btw whoever wrote the comment "you just dug urself a whole by giving maya cancer." To whoever wrote that- I know. I'm so sorry y'all, this is my first fanfiction and i guess the pressure of continuing to write took over and i used one of the most cleche story plots ever. Im so sorry i let you down, feel free to unfollow, i would too if i were you. but i will continue to write fanfiction about some other tv shows so keep a look out for that. and once again, Im SO SO SORRY. hope y'all have a wonderful day! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: You can't**

 **Maya's pov**

Just when Josh left I noticed that on the seat he left his phone, and a sudden *DING* came from it. Then *DING* and another, *DING*. I knew it was none of my business to look at his phone cause I'm not the type to get paranoid about who my boyfrieind was texting. But then again, here I am, a girl with cancer full of boredom and I'm his girlfriend right? So don't I have some right to just take a quick peek?

So I took a quick look around and picked up his phone and it read:

 **Ash 32 seconds ago**

 **Hey Josh, I had a great time last night *winky emoji***

 **Ash 1 minute ago**

 **Hit me up when ur free**

 **Ash 3 minutes ago**

 ***Kissy face emoji***

Just outside I heard someone pacing then a sharp *KNOCK KNOCK*

My head was spinning and I couldn't even comprehend what I just read

This voice that sounded so familiar but so distant said:

"Maya, it's me, Josh. Please let me in."

My voice felt weak just like the rest of my body, but yet I still managed to let out

"Come in."

He rushed in with his hands pulling at his hair and the same expression he had on his face just before he left.

He began to say:

"Maya, I know this is a tough time and proposing to you probaly made it worse, I mean, with the chemo, and our relationship, I'm suffocating you and I get th-"

"When I was 6." I interrupted

"What?" he said

"I was crying because Bea Charp called me an ugly monster at school. You saw me crying on my doorstep an you came over and told me that whatever Bea told me was wrong because I was beautiful. I asked you if you meant it and you looked me in the eye and told me that you promised. And I believed you. That's when I knew that somehow, I loved you."

I kept stuttering because of all the tears that were pouring out of me.

"Maya, don't."

"No, it's true. I fell for you way longer than you fell for me and I always reminded myself about how lucky I am to have something with the man of my dreams that some people won't ever find in a lifetime."

I saw that in the corner of my eye he began to smile. But his smile quickly faded after I showed him his phone.

"It always turns out like this doesn't it?"

He had the phone in his hands and quickly read the texts and looked up at me with this expression like the night we had when I was in middle school.

But I kept on talking anways, cause I sure as hell wasn't done.

"Girl falls for guy. Guy doesn' t want girl. Girl get heartbroken over and over. Girl and guy move on. Guy meets girl again and both find love in each other. Girl and guy live happily ever after. Something bad happens to girl. Girl is still happy because guy still loves her after something bad. Girl finds out that guy cheated on her."

My voice kept cracking because of the constant times tears kept falling.

He took my hand but I pulled away

"Maya. Look, it's not what your thinking."

"Really Josh? Because what I'm thinking is that you didn't want to take care of the "sick girl" anymore, you wanted more than I could offer and eventually you got tired of me."

"Please listen to me Maya."

TO BE CONTINUNED...

 **hey hey y'all sorry about that "goodbye" it's because i did horrible in some of my classes and i decided that i didn't want to let you guys down by not posting so i decided to end it, but something gave me so much happiness to keep me writing, and it was this: From: AngelGirl (Guest)**

 **AngelGirl:Alright just listen to me, I'm not pressuring you to start back up... But haters are gonna hate! You didn't "dig yourself a hole" by giving maya cancer! That was GENIUS! You can't have a smiley story with no other emotions! I'll give you some ideas to continue the story on cause you're a great writer :Ideas: Maya decides to run away and josh has to find her. Or Maya breaks up with josh and it makes we cancer worse with the stress, and Topanga convinces her to marry josh. Or Riley starts dating Zay and Everyone is mad at them for dating except maya... Just ideas cause your FREAKIN' AWESOME! PPPLLEEEEAAASSSSEEEE cotinue your story! Love always**

 **Awwww, man that gave me the feels and I really REALLUY wish I could reply to you. Thank you so much. You mean the world, and if your reading this AngelGirl thank you for making my day. :) And love to you too. Btw YOU'RE "FREAKIN' AWESOME!" so i dedicate this chapter to you. ;)**

 **Love all of y'all,**

 **xoxox,**

 **Katie**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dedicated to: Dancer1203 (Guest), AngelGirl (Guest), and Hoalover716**

 **Chapter 14: Not What You Think**

 **Josh's pov**

I regretted everything that happened that night. Every. Single. Thing.

I shouldn't have went to get a drink anyways.

I went to "Charlie's" a bar my friends always took me to. I went the day before I proposed to Maya. After she fell asleep in the hospital it was about 11 at night so then my friends texted me to grab a drink with them, so I accepted the offer.

When I got there I only had one bottle of beer and then that's when hell let loose. My friends on the other hand did a shot battle to see who could attept to stay sober after many shots. It was fun to see them try to do a number of activities such as, walk in a straight line, get a girl's number, and my personal favorite, play darts.

This familar face walks towards me and offers to buy me a drink. I suddenly remember that it was Ash, the girl who I sorta made out with when I was in NYU and it's also the time when Maya kinda sorta saw us? Anyways, I try to throw her off track to try to not get her to remember me but thank god she doesn't but, she is super drunk. So I call her a cab and walk her out. Then, out of NO WHERE I feel lips on mine and immeadatly pull away. She laughs and the cab drives away. I felt like I just got srtuck by lightning because,

1: I was gonna propose to Maya in the morning

2: The only lips I wanted to kiss was MAYA'S

3: I made the big mistake of giving her my number BUT ONLY BECAUSE SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO CALL SO I KNOW SHE GOT HOME SAFE

Stupid, stupid, stupid, Josh.

 **hey guys wrote this chapter only to provide y'all about what happened and even though it's not my best I just wanted you guys to get what happened so u wouldn't be confused. Next chapter is going to continue about the current 'situation' and also the people that I dedicate the chapter to, LOVE Y'ALL FOR ALL THE SWEET REVIEWS: From: Dancer1203 (Guest)**

 **Dancer1203:angelgirl is right don't them people saying you ruined it ruin your story I started writing and with one bad comment I stopped and I regret it and you shouldn't stop just because of that you didn't dig yourself a hole you actually made the story 100 times better even though was already good this story made me cry and if something you wrote make people feel that then your a freaking amazing writer I get that you lost passion in it and if you have then end the story with the saddest ending ever to make people linger with the thought what happens next... and then read all you stories because this website could just make you a famous writer because your already a amazing writer with wonderful interesting stories.**

 **Dancer1203, thank you so much, and i feel so happy that my story made you reach that level of emotion. I'm so sorry that I can't reply but know that ur loved. And ur so sweet that you just made me smile all day. Love to you 3 :)**

 **From: AngelGirl (Guest)**

 **AngelGirl:OMG YYYYAAAAYYYY! You didn't leave the story! I really hope I didn't pressure you or make you feel like you had to continue writing but I''m so happy you did! And thanks so much for dedicating this chapter to me I'm seriously crying cause that was so sweet! And so was you're message! Can't wait to read more! Love always**

 **awwwwww you made ME cry with that review. And don't worry, you didn't pressure me, you gave me motivation to keep writing. btw, when you said that you'll stop reviwing because of another reviewer, HATERS GONNA HATE! and i rlly hope that wasn't ur last review for this because those just make my day. Sending love 3 :)**

 **From: Hoalover716**

 **OMG! Your the best writer ever! I'm so happy, you started this story again:)**

 **This chapter was full of feels and drama! Yay! Pls update when you can:)**

 **Thanks so much, I remember when you were like one of the first people to review my story and gave me advice. You are amazing. :)**

 **Smile today my loves,**

 **xoxo**

 **Katie 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: Please**

 **Dedicated to my fellow geeks out there :)**

 **Maya's pov**

"Leave."

"Maya, please let me explain."

Anger immeadatly kicked in

"EXPLAIN WHAT? HUH? EXPLAIN THE FACT THAT I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH THAT YOU HAD TO CHEAT ON ME? OR EXPLAIN THE FACT THAT THE TIMES I NEEDED YOU THE MOST YOU WERE THERE BUT HOW COME RIGHT NOW I FEEL LIKE YOU WERE NEVER HERE?" I screamed through my sobs.

"I know you're mad, but we can get through this if you can just let me explain." he tried to say soothingly

"NO."

"You've been giving you so many chances but this time josh, you blew it. I'm done. We're done."

I saw tears.

Most of them were coming from me, but the ones that stang the most were the ones that came from his eyes.

Whenever I cried he would hold me in his arms and wipe each and every single one away.

But not this time.

 **Short, i know, but even though it is short, i feel like it so so much. wow, that sounded weird. anyways y'all I have a problem that i need LOTS of advice on. Here it goes:**

 **So I had this group of friends and they were my life. 4 people: 2 guys and 2 girls (including me), and no, we never dated. Also they were straight, i hated when people i told this to would ask if they were gay, like wow, can't girls hang out with guys and NOT date? (nothing against gay people either, it's just i hated when other people assumed) so anyways, we were so close, i would tell the guys all wierd/hilarious/freakish things about me and they would never judge or stop hanging out with us, and we were kind of the outsiders, we would do weird dares in front of the popular kids and not care what they thought, we would sit on the ground in the shade during break and just chat and act ridiculous. because everyone looked at us like the geeks, but to us, we were just, each other, you know what i mean? It was the best. until one day they just stopped like it was no problem. last Wendsday we did a game of Dare or Worst Dare and that day i was the happiest i've been in a long time. and sometimes they talk to us, but eventually it was just me and my other best friend (the other girl) but we both knew that something was missing. I miss them both and i don't know what to do. Any suggestions? Please give me some advice, never had this happen b4, i've had some friends just fade away, but never just stop. Thanks.**

 **Love to each and every one of you,**

 **xoxo**

 **Katie**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: I know**

 **Dedicated to: Hoalover716, Sarah, AngelGirl, Sydney52740, Angel1D98, and GMWGirl**

 **Hey hey hey guys, hope you like this one. :)**

Maya's pov

Soon after Josh left, there was another knock on the door, which I assumed was Josh.

"GO AWAY!" I half shouted

"Ms. Hart, it's me, Dr. Swail. May I come in? I bare good news."

"Oh, um, sure." I hid all the tissues beneath my pillow

"Come in!"

She walked in holding a stack of papers and some yellow files.

"Are you ready?"

"Omg, is the vending machine on floor 12 finally working? Cause, I hate having to call Riles-"

"You're cleared."

"Wait, what?"

"The Chemo worked! You are our very first patient to ever get cleared in less than a month, You should be ready to go in about 2-3 days, if we hurry the paperwork. All you have to do is sign these release forms, saying that you are ready to leave the hospital."

"Im actually, cleared? Like, all the Lukeimia is gone?"

"what can I say, you're a fighter Maya, I knew you could do it."

"Thanks so much, doc. Do you mind if I just go outside and sit on the benches? With all the time in the hospital, I think i'm starting to forget what trees look like." I said with a chuckle.

"Of course, after all, it's your special day. Just don't feed the squirrels, those animals are vicious."

She left, and I finally got to take off my IV tube, which by the way, is more freeing than you think.

I brought my phone and dialed Josh's number and after two rings i heard

"Maya?"

I didn't know what to do, I completely forgot that i literally just broke up with him an hour ago. My mouth kept moving, but no words came out.

He sounded frantic. "Maya? Are you ok?"

I scrambled to push the "End Call" botton.

By the time THAT was over, I realized thta I was already outside." So i told myself to just relax.

God, it has been FOREVER since I had just had some "Me" time. Which was nice, cause I got to sort everthing that has been happening.

I decided that I didn't need Josh, I deserve better. And by better, I mean that I would be out of the dating game for a LONG time. Also, that I wasn't going to be those girls who wept over their ex either. It was just gonna be me, a single girl in New York, living her indepnedent life. Wow. Talk about a cliche.

Just when I stood up a familar car pulled up and out came... Josh.

"Fuck" I mumbled.

I tried to rush back inside without him noticing me, but how are you going to miss a bald girl in a medical dress?

He ran up to me

"Oh what a pleasant suprise" i said in a quiet sarcastic tone.

"oh, thank god, your ok. I was so worried."

"Yup, I'm fine, just peachy. So you can go back home now. Have a nice life."

I began to pick up the pace when walking back inside, but it wasn't soon for Romeo to grab my hand and start speaking.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I felt electric when he held my hand.

"damn it." I said

"What?"

"Ok, listen up bucko. You can't just rush in here to ask if i'm ok, cause that's not you're job anymore. I got cleared ok? That's what I called about, so you can just go back to wherever you came from."

I sounded mean. I _wanted_ to sound mean. I had absoultly no time for this.

He tried to speak, but I didn't let him.

I didn't want to keep up with this game of "Emotions Roulette"

He sat down and something kept telling me to sit down too.

 _Damn you, universe. I hate you right now._

Then he looked at me, pleadingly.

"You have 5 minutes to explain."

It was like a river, words kept flowing out of him and my expression went from annoyed, to confused, to even _more_ confused.

"So yeah. that's what happened. I don't expect you to forgive me, I jaut wanted you to-"

I gave in, grabbed him by the shouders and kissed him.

 **Hey hey y'all! Hope you liked it! WHOOO JOSHAYA!**

 **Thanks you guys all so much on the advice fom last week. It helped very much. Y'all are like my friends, i can count on you guys for support. So thanks so much.**

 **As for the people I dedicated this chapter to, thank you guys so much. I took each and every one piece of advice to heart. and a quick update on the problem with my group, the guys saw me and my friends argue, and i think it just made them resent us even more. Which is a sign we never should've hung out with them anyways.**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Love to each and every single one of my readers,**

 **Katie :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**hey guys this is just some Joshaya fluff, cause of all the things i've put y'all through. :)**

 **Dedicated to all my fangirls out there :)**

 **Chapter- fuck it, i lost track :)**

 **Finally**

 **Maya's pov**

"Do you ever have that feeling where your just so sad, but there's that one person who can make it all go away?"

We were in my hospital bed, (which I will never miss) and I was interwining his fingers around and around.

"All the time."

He faced me and I didn't want to look, I don't know why. I just didn't.

"Maya."

"Hmm?"

But damn it, how could I _not_ look in his eyes?

He rubbed my forehead and our faces were touching. I felt so safe. So, _complete_.

"What?" I said soflty

"You have no idea how much I love you."

"Well, let's see, we've been dating for 5 years, you proposed, i declined, so, I'm guessing, on a scale from 1 to 10, about a 15." I chuckled.

He leaned in for a kiss, and I let him. His hand went to hold my face. And I went for, well, the hair. He trailed down my neck leaving me with the urge to do something, _anything_. I began to unbutton his shirt and he put his hands down my waist. I felt so _free._ I slipped my tongue in, just to deepen the kiss.

He pulled away, but I could still brethe his breath.

"Oh, sorry, um, was it the-" I babbled

He was heavily beathing, looked up and said, "I'm so crazy about you, Maya Hart."

XXXXXX

Afterwards, I was there, but this time he was tangling his hands in mine.

He stood up, and faced me.

"Dance with me."

"What took you so long to ask?" I said with a grin

He took my hands, and we danced. No music. No inturruptions. Just us.

He placed his hands on my waist and I put my hands around his neck.

I rested my head on his shoulders, swaying with his body.

"I love you." he whispered.

 **Hey guys, awww, it was a great chapter right? It was my first time really writing an intamite chapter, and I hope I didn't disapoint you guys. :) Anyways, I need more advice. Sorry, It's like u guys are my theripists. So here it is:**

 **Every one of my friends are dating and talking about how in** _ **LOVE**_ **they are, and I am so used to being single, and at first I didn't have a problem with that. And before you say, "Dont give in to peer pressure." Let me explain my description. I'm a geek, (Not the stereotype geek, with freckles and pimples) I look like a normal girl, but emotionally, I'm a geek. Anyways, I have Harry Potter glasses (which i love) and the tips of my hair are teal. I wear Nirvanna or Fall Out boy t-shirts, most of the time, geeky t-shits, like The Flash, or stuff like that, and a flannel hoodie, (my fav) and some converse high tops. So I dress like a hipster (which I kind of am) and I don't have anger issues or like want to punch every guy i see, or put on WAAAY to much makeup. (just the occasianal mascara, and that's it) I am just wondering, why aren't I interesting eneough for a guy to even TALK to? I love the drama/comedy/romantic movies, I practiacally LIVE for those. I ask myself, WHY CAN'T THIS HAPPEN TO MEEEEEEE? I don't know why, but the guys always go for the pretty one. I don't really know what i'm asking, just some advice.**

 **Love to each and every one of you.**

 **xoxo,**

 **Katie :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, hope y'all had a wonderful thanksgiving, and for my readers who dont celebrate it, hope you had a wonderful week. let's jump into it, shall we? (just remember, levi, isn't the bad guy, just an extra charater that needed to be included, for the plot.)**

 **Maya's pov**

"Josh, I'm just gonna take a shower, and go to bed."

My eyes were bloodshot, hair was a mess, and I looked so tired. Defintely not how I left this morning.

"Hey babe. How was Levi?"

"Visiting one of my best friends for coffee, it went great."

All I wanted to do is pretend that it never happened and be with Josh. That's all. Why did everything have to happen to me, just at the time that I was finally happy. But there's no way I was gonna tell him it. Never. He's my love, doesn't deserve to be dragged into my issues.

"Um, he was fine."

He took my hands into his.

 _No. No. Please no. don't look at my wrists._ I kept wishing in my head.

But he has to be Mr. Perfect, doesn't he?

He saw the cuts.

"Maya, please, dont tell me that these are-" he said as he began to roll up my sleeves, yet to dicover more. Deeper. More. Everywhere.

"Cuts? Yes, Josh these are my cuts, my flaws, each one for how much how much I hate myself. Ok? Is that what you wanted to hear? Did you want to know that your girlfriend hates herself more than you could possibly love her?" I yelled with hot tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Maya. Why?" he spoke soflty.

"Why do you love me Josh? _WHY?_ All I am is a girl, who doesn't love herself. I dont _get_ why you would ever love me."

He stepped closer.

"That's what I ask myself everyday, Maya Hart. How did I get so lucky? How could someone like you, ever love a city guy like me?"

I looked away. How could he do this? Why does he always have to be there for me? Why hasn't he left me yet?

"Maya, look at me. I love you. I don't want anybody else, I want _you._ "

My voice kept cracking "Why is love an emotion? I love you so much Josh, that it _hurts._ The more time I spend with you. The more I fall in love, but the more time I spend with you, the more I get scared how much it will hurt when it's all over."

He kissed each scar. Each cut. For every kiss I felt it all go away. He made me feel so _safe._

He held me tight. "It's gonna be ok. Everything is going to be alright."

 **Ok. OOOOOOOOOOOOK. That chapter was my absolute favorite. How was it you guys? This chapter puts in my point of view of love. You know? All I want is someone who makes me laugh and hold me tight and tells me "It's gonna be ok. Everything is going to be alright." Ok, advice time. This one is a huge one. Embrace yourself.**

 **Remember my group of 4? We kinda got back together, the guys just said it took them soem time to adjust with their new friends, because they were so used to being just the 2 of them. Anyways, I had a great time with all of them, and I learned so much about the 2 guys. Let's use fake names, because if they read this, god help me, they will damn know I'm talking about them. so lets call one Levi and the other Bradley. So, Levi and I have SOO much in common, we both are major geeks when it comes to stuff we both like. We're like "wait, you like that show too? then we have these hilarious debates about stuff like, which genre of music is more interesting, stuff like that. and one time we just stared at each other grinning like a bunch of dorks. But he laughed and I asked why and he siad its because i had "a wierd smile" But I just discovered that Bradley is a sensitive gentleman that can crack me up at any given time. Last friday, he inturrpted a conversation that I was having and all of a sudden he said "Motherfucker." He then came up to me and apolgized and said that he was just thinking of a persont hat he hateded and thought that he meant said that in his head but then realized that he said it out loud. he said that I got to punch him. I asked him why he said, "because I feel really bad. Why are you asking why?" I told him because most guys would just pretend that it never happened. and not even apoligize." I refused to punch him because knowing that he felt bad was enough. so he tried to get my other friend (my best friend in the group) and Levi to punch him, which did nothing but made me crack up. Because they kept saying " Why would you not punch him? It's like a get out of jail card." which made me laugh so hard. But he doesn;t really care about school and his future. (but levi does) i asked both of them the same question " If someone was cold would you give them your jacket?" Levi said no, and Bradley said "of course" Who should i choose? and what did Levi mean when he said i have a "wierd smile?" is that good?**

 **TEAM LEVI OR TEAM BRADLEY? Please help me with this you guys.**

 **xoxo,**

 **Katie**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, I wrote another GMW story called "This" and it is LUCAYA this time, so if you could check it out it would mean the world to me. Leave a review on that story letting me know that your one of my readers! Thank you guys so much.**

 **Love you all,**

 **Katie**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Yes**

 **Josh's POV**

Do you ever just wonder if people are happy for a reason? If the world consists of people that are constantly happy, why isn't Maya happy? That's all I want, I would give anything to make sure that Maya lives a life where her eyes glisten every day.

I looked up at the clock. _6:18 am_

I wrapped my arms around Maya.

"Morning Maya, you ok?"

"Just peachy. You know when your boyfriend wakes you up at like 6 in the morning? It's the best isn't it?" she said groggily.

I pulled her on top of me.

"I have horrible morning breath, Josh."

"You think I care?"

It was just like our first, my lips gently touch hers, she stops to smile. God, her smile gives me life. I focused on her eyes, her baby blue eyes, the way they shine like the stars.

She layed on my chest.

"Your heart is beating fast." she whispered

"You make my heart beat fast Maya, you make me get butterflies in my stomach everytime I see you. You make the world stop spinning, it feels like we are _here._ _Now._ "

I got the box out from my nightstand.

She pushed her hair back and saw it.

I got down on my knee.

"Maya Hart, _Maya Hart,_ you are the stars. You are the one I want to be caught giggling with when watching a movie. You're the one I want to hold hands with when walking everyhwere. You are my infinity. I love you. I can't even comprehend how much I want to spend every moment with you. Every adventure. Every day. Will you marry me?

Her eyes glistened. Her mouth was smiling. Everything was there. All I ever wanted.

"Yes."

 **Hey guys. Yes, this is my last chapter for That Night. I feel like I'm moving away and I have to say goodbye. I can't put into words how you guys are so amazing. You guys review things that just make me feel so happy to be writing. But before I leave i want to thank AngelGirl, (For ur awesome reviews, keep shining girl) Hoalover716, (for sticking with me through everything) Angel1D98, (For all the great advice) GMWGirl (also for the wonderful advice)**

 **To the person that reviewed this:** AngryKaSaw:Excuse me? you dont finish the story and you have the audacity to come saying read your LUCAYA story? Real low man u could at least put the last chapter up!

 **AngryKaSaw- Sorry if I upset you with the beginning of a new story, but I actually did have this chapter already written, but I wanted to publish the new story before finishing this one, and I decided to publish this chapter after everything was done, but then my Wifi disconnected, and I just got it back, so that's why this chapter is up now. But thanks for reading!**

btw, to keep you updated on Bradley and Levi, I chose neither, so my New Years Kiss will just be my popcorn, but it's fine, because...SINGLE GIRLS UNITE! :P And I also have a blog, on tumblr, so you guys can message me through there too, it's called transparentadolecent, or Alice In Hell.

I hope you guys have a wonderful 2016, from me to you.

I love you guys, thanks again.

Signing off,

Katie :)


End file.
